worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
VR-052/3/4 Cyclone
BACKGROUND Following the successful deployment of the VR-030 and VF-040 series , the VR-050 series took the best elements of previous Cyclone designs and put them all in one package, resulting in the final production model VR-052. The lightweight agility of the VR-030 combined with the heavy firepower capability of the 040 series made for what would become the standard ride-armor for REF soldiers. As the VR-052 entered service, Cyclone platoons no longer had to balance their light and heavy Cyclone assets as the VR-052 was well suited to both roles. Later developments say the deployment of the more heavily armed -053 and -054 in frontline roles with the -52 becoming the standard survival unit carried on board VF/A-6 Alpha fighters. The 030 and 040 series still saw much action, but were now used more to augment and support of the main line Cyclone infantry units using the VR-052. Model Type - Cyclone Rider Armour Class - VR-052/3/4 Crew - 1 MDC By Location Battloid Upper Arms - 15 Forearms - 20 Leg brackets - 20 Main Body - 150 Thrusters - 15 Main Thruster - 25 Engine - 60 Wheels - 10 Cyclone Lights - 3 Wheels - 10 Engine - 60 Main Body - 150 Weapon Mounts - 20 Thrusters - 15 Main Thrusters - 25 AR - 11 Armour - Stops all standard handgun rounds and upto and including standard 14.5mm rifle rounds and upto and including 7.62mm armour piercing rounds note - when in battloid mode, for the head and legs use the CVR armour statistics Speed Running - Pilot spd plus 10 Leaping - Use standard rues for normal jumps, 10m thurster assisted Skimming - 185kph Cycle - 220lph max, 128kph cruising speed Range - 100 hours operational use Statistics Height - Battloid 2.50m, Cycle 1.29m Length - Battloid 1.70m, Cycle 2.41m Width - Battloid 1.03m, Cycle 0.50m Weight - 169kg PS - COnsider Rider's PS as Augmented Cargo - only via Cargo Boxes Power System - Miniature Protoculture cell energizer using 1 protoculture cell Cost - na Weapons GR-101 (Only on the VR-053 Cyclone) Primary Purpose - Anti-infantry Range - 1000m Damage - Use mini missile warheads at 1/2 damage Rate of Fire - volleys of 1-6 Payload - 6 Bonuses - na GR-102 (Only on the VF-054 Cyclone) Primary Purpose - Anti-infantry Range - 600m Damage - 2d6+3 armour piercing Rate of Fire - volleys of 1-18 Payload - 18 Bonuses - na Forearm Interhangeable weapon mounts (2, on -052, -053, -054) Primary Purpose - NA Range - varies on weapon system Damage - varies on weapon system Rate Of Fire - vareis on weapon system Payload - varies on weapon system Bonuses - varies on weapon system The -050 series is typically armed with a GR-97 on each arm or an EP-40 on the right arm. See Cyclone interchangeable weapon system file for the selection of weapon systems. Also, the unit is typically equiped with an EP-37 when not equiped with an EP-40 Bonuses and Penalties Use Power Armour training +1 Autododge at level 1 +1 autododge at level 4, 8, 11 Use PS Tables for HTH Damage +15% on piloting rolls Systems of Note Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 2 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 5 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 250 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Radio Communications - Long range Radio system with a range of 250km. Also has a directional short-range radio with a range of 16km. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. Both have encryption built in. Radar - Can identify upto 18 and track 4 target to a range of 8km depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 10km depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 10km Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Robotech The RPG (Original and Shadow Chronicles)